<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild Game of Desires by hookedonwriting1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755360">Wild Game of Desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting1/pseuds/hookedonwriting1'>hookedonwriting1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Descendants (Disney Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Shadowhunters (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Stimulation, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Demon Alec Lightwood, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edging, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Femdom, First Time, In Public, Isabelle is a top, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Knifeplay, M/M, Marijuana, Mind Control, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Precious Peter Parker, Pregnancy, Recreational Drug Use, Service Submission, Sexual Coercion, Somnophilia, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Dabi (My Hero Academia), Villain Midoriya Izuku, Villain Midoriya Izuku/Villain Todoroki Shouto - Freeform, Villain Takami Keigo | Hawks, Villain Todoroki Shouto, Wax Play, Yandere, Yandere Harry Hook, dom!reader, hierophilia, simon loves it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonwriting1/pseuds/hookedonwriting1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A compilation of Multi-Fandom smutty oneshots! This is my first time writing multi-fandom so I hope you guys like it!!<br/>ALL CHARACTERS ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Gil/Harry Hook, Gil/Harry Hook/Uma, Harry Hook/Uma, Jay/Carlos de Vil, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Loki/Reader, Magnus Bane &amp; Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Newt &amp; Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Peter Parker/Reader, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Spencer Reid/Reader, jay/carlos de vil/harry hook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This first chapter is gonna be a little disclaimer post because I KNOW some people are going to try to come for me for using canonically underage characters. All written characters are aged up to be 18+ if they're not already. Since I, myself am a legal adult, I will never ever EVER write an explicit sex scene using characters under the age of 18. Any future sex scenes including 17 year olds will either be an "emotional sex scene" or a "fade to black sex scene." </p>
<p>Second, not all the ships I'm writing are ships I'm super passionate about. But I wanted to include as much versatility as possible for the readers' enjoyment. So PLEASE do not start any shipping wars in the comments. This is a place of love and positivity.</p>
<p>Finally, some of the kinks I’ll be writing will be a bit out of my comfort zone, so I apologize in advance if some of them seem a little rushed. On the bright side, some of the pairings and kinks I’m more familiar with will be very thorough. I'm also writing seven "x reader" one shots. This is my first time writing x reader one shots so I really hope you like them! I tried my best to keep the x reader one shots as gender neutral as possible for the sake of you guys! </p>
<p>That being said....HAPPY SINNING!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enjoying the Show (Maze Runner, Newtmas)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Newt skips out on work to get some frustration out of his system. Little did he know his best friend and roommate had the same thing in mind.</p><p>KINKTOBER DAY 1: Mutual Masturbation</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP TO 21 &amp; 22.</p><p>Modern!AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pent up. Frustrated. Ready to fight anybody who got in his way. This was the only way that Newt could describe his current situation. Ever since moving into his apartment with his best friends Thomas and Minho, he hadn’t gotten <em> any </em> time to himself. His rapidly increasing crush on Thomas didn’t help the situation either. It had gotten to the point where the only thing Newt thought of as he went along his day was Thomas’ hair post shower, or the way he’d come up from the nearby pool with only a towel on, his swimsuit barely visible. “Yeah, I’m sorry, Fry. I just don’t think I can come in today. This headache isn’t going away and I don’t want to be a burden.” Newt kept his voice rough and gravelly, faking sickness to his boss to get a day off and some time alone. As guilty as he felt about lying to his boss, he felt it was the only thing he could do to get some alone time. Minho was out of town for the week and Thomas had already left for work. Newt <em> knew </em>that this was the only time he could get any privacy. “Alright, mate. I’ll come in tomorrow good as new. You have a good one. Bye.” In a haste, Newt jetted off towards his bedroom.</p><p>It didn’t take much time to get a good rhythm. With both of his roommates gone, he didn’t feel the need to get under his bedsheets. But with the door closed and his pants at his ankles, he began slowly palming his cock through his underwear. As pent up as he was, Newt could never think of doing anything too quickly. To him, anticipation was just as fun as the act itself. Thoughts of Thomas filled Newt’s mind as he quietly moaned to himself. Everything about him somehow became a lewd thought. His skin, his groggy voice when he first wakes up in the morning...how is it that every quality about one person could be so sexy? Newt added a little more pressure to his cock, still teasing himself through his boxers. He could feel himself growing harder, the boxers getting tighter around him. Soon enough, the anticipation was too much. He lowered his boxers to his ankles and began to slowly stroke his naked cock. Small, quiet moans escaped his mouth as his mind raced and raced with thoughts of his best friend. </p><p>So heavily immersed in the sensation surrounding his cock, Newt didn’t hear the door to his apartment opening. But Thomas, Thomas could hear everything. The slow thuds against Newt’s lower waist, the shaky breathing following quiet moans escaping the blonde’s mouth. He didn’t really think anything of it at first. They were both men, after all. Men with needs, desires, it was human nature. What he wasn’t expecting to hear was his own name escape from his friend’s mouth. “Fuck, Tommy…” So what Minho had guessed was true. One night, the three of them had gotten high just to try it, and apparently it made Newt incredibly emotional. When Thomas had gone off to bed, Newt had indulged every inch of his crush on Thomas to Minho, looking for advice or comfort. Thomas had heard bits and pieces of it through the door, but dismissed it as simple inebriation. But now, hearing Newt moan out his name in pleasure was beginning to awaken something in Thomas that he never thought he had. Did he have a crush on Newt beforehand? Definitely. But it was easy to use other parts of their life to keep him distracted. When he was at work, he’d focus on work and nothing else. When he was out with friends or cooking or even watching TV, Thomas would think about what he was doing in that moment and that moment alone. Anything to keep away the thought of feeling Newt’s lips wrap around his stiff length. He couldn’t do that now. </p><p>Leaning his back against Newt’s bedroom door, Thomas quickly got his length out from his pants and began stroking. He reveled in the loud moans that were beginning to unapologetically roar out from Newt’s lips. Their voices soon began to mix together harmoniously. Newt couldn’t stop thinking about what being with Thomas would actually be like. Getting his hair tugged, leaning his head back as Thomas would leave hundreds of deep purple love bites all over his body, feeling his insides ravaged by his best friend’s thick, throbbing member. Just imagining it all put him in a dizzy, dreamlike state of euphoria. He picked up his tempo, trying to replace the feeling of his hand with the feeling of Thomas’ wet mouth. “G-god, Tommy.” He mumbled to himself.</p><p>“Fuck, Newt.” Thomas moaned as he quickened his pace, not caring about the window close by him. He didn’t care who saw him. All he knew was that he wanted Newt, right then and there. Newt, getting hit with a slight bit of paranoia, perked up from his bed and attempted to cover himself up.</p><p>“T-Tommy?!” Newt called out into the room. Most of him was sure that nobody was home, but there was always that chance. Newt would have no idea how to explain any of this to his best friend if they were to run into each other. </p><p>“Don’t stop, Newt.” Thomas groaned out, words nearly disappearing in the noises he was making. “I’m just enjoying the show.” Newt looked up, confused yet excited at what he was hearing. Did Thomas feel the same way? He figured there was only one way to find out. Newt resumed gripping and rubbing his cock with his hand, this time making sure his moans and whimpers were loud and genuine enough for Thomas to hear. </p><p>“W-why don’t you come in and b-be a part of it, Tommy?” At his words, Thomas paused and quickly opened the door. He didn’t care enough to slip his twitching length back in his pants. He just burst the door open and let out a sigh of arousal as he saw Newt laying on the bed naked, pants at his ankles, ready for anything to happen.</p><p>“I thought you had work.”</p><p>“I did...called in sick. I’ve been thinking about this for weeks. I thought you had work?”</p><p>“I did. Teresa took a double so they didn’t need me.” Thomas’ eyes glazed over, focusing on Newt’s beautiful, thick member with no hand wrapped around it. “So are we just going to stand here or are we going to fuck?” Thomas asked, ready to get on with the show.</p><p>“Not so fast, Tommy. Trust me, there’s plenty for you to enjoy.” Newt stood and walked over to Thomas, his clothes completely discarded and on the floor beside him. Soon enough, their lips intertwined and they had thrown themselves on Newt’s bed, ready to continue their show.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say More, Dumbass (MHA, TodoBaku)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What started off as an excuse to get drunk ends with Bakugou realizing just how powerful Todoroki’s voice can be.</p><p>KINKTOBER DAY 2: Dirty Talk</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHARACTERS ARE AGED UP TO 18 &amp; 19</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For once, the students of Class 3-A had a long weekend. Nobody really knew why, but nobody cared. With recently moving into the dorms, most of the students were excited to hang with their classmates away from the pressure of their family and teachers. This strongly included Katsuki Bakugou. Though he wouldn’t admit to anyone, he was looking forward to staying up all Sunday night and not having to worry about an early class with Aizawa the next day. Did he know what he’d do to stay up all night? No. But he was damn sure going to find a way. Closing his laptop, Bakugou slipped on a black tank top and walked next door to Kirishima’s dorm. “Hey, dumbass! Can I come in?” He asked, nearly breaking the door down as his fist pounded against the wood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little busy, Bakugou!” Kirishima grunted out. Bakugou rolled his eyes and pounded once more on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Kaminari’s in there with you, man. I need his help with something. Yours too.” A couple of seconds of silence passed by before Bakugou saw the door slowly open, Kirishima peeking around to check for people nearby. “Can I come in or not? Nobody’s gonna see you, dumbass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kirishima chuckled and walked the blonde in as he closed the door behind them. “Yeah, sorry man. We’re just trying to make sure Mineta and Iida aren’t around. They’re really the only ones who would rat us out. If we got caught with this stuff, we’d get kicked out of UA for sure!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t just get kicked out of school, Kiri. We’d get arrested! We can’t drink until we’re 20, man!” Denki chuckled out as he downed what was not his first beer of the night. “Who gives a shit, though, man? We don’t have classes tomorrow! Let’s get so dumb we forget our damn names.” Kiri grabbed another beer from the mini fridge and opened it with a strong grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you wanting to join in, Bakugou? Hell, I’m sure we’ve got enough in here for the whole class!” Kiri asked as he slowly savored his drink. Bakugou scoffed and rummaged through the fridge, looking for something stronger than the puny beers he had been sneaking since junior high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do it then, dumbass. It’d be hilarious to see how stupid these weaklings get off such a stupid drink.” Kiri and Denki looked at each other, confused as to whether or not their friend was joking. Bakugou </span>
  <em>
    <span>rarely </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to spend time with anybody in Class 1A other than Denki or Kiri. Even his time spent with Midoriya was starting to become scarce. The two shrugged, deciding that Bakugou likely wouldn’t joke about something as small as this. Assuming so would definitely get the two on his bad side, something neither of the two wanted. “Seriously. Get all the assholes who won’t snitch and bring them in here. I’m bored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so they did. The overall question was whether or not it had been a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started off light. Mina and Sero joined inside the dorm, staying calm but definitely still adding to the fun. The five friends just sat around and talked, but Bakugou kept noticing Mina looking at her watch. “The fuck are you looking at, Ashido?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I texted Momo and asked her to bring some more people here, but she hasn’t responded yet.” As if on cue, Kiri’s dorm room door opened and a small crowd waited in the doorway. The boys and Mina looked up and ran over to greet them with excitement. Bakugou continued to sit and drink his beer, finishing off what might have been the second bottle. It was enough to get him tipsy, but nothing to make him too sick in the morning. He was almost a little ashamed of how small his tolerance had gotten. What was once a madman downing bottle after bottle of sake was now getting tipsy after just two bottles of beer. He had to find a way to get stronger. There was no way he’d let anybody in this room see him in such a weakened state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like a third?” A low, quiet voice spooked the blonde out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>person that he wouldn’t mind looking weak in front of. Shoto Todoroki. He could never put a finger on it, but since their battle at the Sports Festival as first years, Bakugou had this fluttery feeling in his stomach around the icy-hot bastard. He’d die before telling anyone, even Kiri, but he had multiple dreams of what it’d feel like to have Todoroki on top of him, filling his ear with words dirtier than ever before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can get one myself, icy-hot.” Bakugou scoffed out, going to stand but getting blocked by Todoroki’s body in front of him. At that moment, it was hard to remember that there were other people around. He did everything he could to keep his blush hidden and his tough expression strong. “Out of my way, icy-hot. I’m trying to move here!” Todoroki looked around, then quietly chuckled and leaned close next to Bakugou, pretending to grab something from the bed the blonde was sitting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little birdy told me you’ve been dreaming about me.” Todoroki kept his face neutral, but his tone of voice sent chills down Bakugou’s back. He had earlier convinced himself that Shoto was able to put ice in his voice with his quirk. But this, this feeling was both chilling and warm at the same time. It was as if Todoroki’s words alone had frozen him in place. Was this the alcohol talking? No...no it couldn’t be. “Your walls are thin, Bakugou. The question is, should we do something about it?” A small smile played at the corner of Shoto’s lips as he walked away. In a sort of scramble, Bakugou grabbed a bottle of sake from the fridge and made his exit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bakugou, where are you going? You’re the one who organized this thing!” Kirishima shouted out, gesturing his best friend back to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to bed, shitty hair. These extras aren’t my style.” Bakugou muttered, slamming the door behind him. After making sure the halls were clear, he practically sped to Todoroki’s dorm. It wasn’t hard considering the boy’s dorm was next to his own, but he could barely contain it anymore. Between Todoroki’s words and the alcohol rushing through his veins, he could already feel himself getting flushed with anticipation. Before Bakugou could even raise his hand to knock on the other’s door, it opened and invited Bakugou inside the traditional looking room. Todoroki stood near the doorway, a conniving, lustful gaze fueling his eyes with fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did I know you’d rush over here?” Todoroki asked, leading himself and Bakugou towards the bed as he started to strip off his shirt. The blonde eyed his chest up and down, dazed at the sight of Todoroki’s stripped body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t take any time, do you, Icyhot?” He asked, hurriedly stripping down to his boxers. The taller man responded with a snicker and a “come hither” gesture, inviting Bakugou to the bed. As soon as the hot head got close enough, Todoroki grabbed him by the throat and pinned him down to the bed. Even if Bakugou wanted to get out, there’s no way he could. He felt goosebumps rising atop his skin. Was Todoroki using his quirk? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, on the contrary, Bakugou.” He leans in to whisper to the man below him. “I plan on taking all night with you. By the time I’m done, you’ll be bruised, speechless, and barely able to walk. Does that sound good to you?” An audible gulp sunk down Bakugou’s throat. Of course it sounded good to him. He lightly nodded, already a little speechless due to the position he was in. Receiving the invitation, Todoroki dove down and kissed Bakugou passionately, adding spice and lust to every movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do?” The blonde huffed, needing the other’s voice to fill his ear. There was something about it. It was like Todoroki’s own quirk had filled every part of him, including his voice. What would sound cool and harsh one second could sound warm and fiery the next. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>it. All of it. Todoroki broke the kiss from the blonde’s lips and began moving down his neck, leaving dark love marks in the nooks and crannies of his collarbone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to know, Bakugou? I mean..actions do speak louder than words, don’t they?” Todoroki spoke in between bites, using his ice quirk to cool the marks as he left them. He knew that Bakugou wouldn’t want people seeing what was done to him, and Todoroki understood that. But this, what Bakugou was asking, seemed a little odd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep talking, dumbass! You know how to multitask, don’t you?” He responded in between tiny groans, chilled by the icy feeling on his skin. Todoroki chuckled in response and removed both his and Bakugou’s boxers, letting their cocks spring free from their confines. The older one leaned down to Bakugou’s member, giving the side of it a long, wet lick before lowering his hand to stroke the length. Bakugou leaned his head back in pleasure, relieved at the contact after going so long without it. Todoroki leaned in towards his ear, lightly nibbling the lobe before speaking with his hot breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re already so hard for me, Bakugou, you’ve been waiting for this moment, haven’t you?” Nothing but a pleasured grunt comes from the blonde. He doesn’t want to talk right now, just listen and feel everything that Todoroki is giving him. “Since you’re so keen to listen, I’ll tell you every little thing I plan on doing to you...is that what you want, Bakugou?” A light nod came from the blonde, as if to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>please keep talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Todoroki snickered and started to pick up his pace on Bakugou’s cock. “I’ve thought of you too, you know? I know the front you put on, Bakugou. You’re loud and angry towards everyone. But it’s just pent up frustration, isn’t it? You just want someone who fucks you so rough, so relentlessly that you can’t think anymore.” A quiet moan slipped Bakugou’s lips. It was always the quiet ones who were so wild in bed, and Todoroki was no exception.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes...please, just -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say you could fucking speak?” Todoroki growled, using his free hand to wrap it around Bakugou’s neck. “Speak out of turn again and I’ll find a better use for that mouth of yours.” Bakugou nodded and leaned his head back, ready and eager to listen to every dirty word that decided to drip out of Todoroki’s hot </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot </span>
  </em>
  <span>mouth. “God, look at you. So needy for me…you want more, don’t you, Bakugou?” Another nod, not wanting to speak out of turn again. “I’ll fuck that tight hole of yours so hard, all you’ll want is more. I’ll grind into so rough..so deep, you’ll nearly pass out from pleasure. Is that what you want? You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sweating and twitching from anticipation, Bakugou looked up at him and mustered up whatever words he could. “Say...more..d-dumbass.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Brainless (MHA, Shinsou x Kaminari)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kaminari's having a hard time with his pro hero work, and Shinsou has the perfect idea: sweet, sweet stress relief.</p><p>KINKTOBER DAY 3: Mind Control (consensual)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN AGED UP TO 19 &amp; 20!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Shinsou immediately took off his mask as he entered his apartment. He huffed a sigh of relief as he completed his first week of Pro-Hero patrolling. He thought it’d be the same as some of the sidekick work he completed with Aizawa during his third year at UA, but it was nowhere near the sort. It was nothing he couldn’t handle, but he was more than happy to be at home for the weekend. He was more than ready to spend the next two days relaxing with his beloved boyfriend and hero partner. “You’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>got </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be kidding me!” Shinsou heard Kaminari nearly shouting in frustration, something that was incredibly rare and out of character for the budding hero. “No, officer I promise you I sent the report in last night! No, seriously, don’t put me on hold. I promise you I can -” Shinsou had guessed that the officer on the phone had gone against Kaminari’s wishes, considering the next phrase Kaminari spoke was barely understandable, but incredibly audible. Shinsou calmly stripped off most of his hero costume, leaving him in a black shirt and black pants. He slowly walked over to their shared bedroom and tapped on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denki? I’m home.” He spoke as he opened the door, concerned by what he saw. Loads of papers scattered across their in-bedroom office desk and a rarely angry Kaminari about to throw his phone to the ground. Kaminari turned his head to see Shinsou coming in and near instantly tried to cover up his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hitoshi! Hey, babe! How was patrolling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m glad it’s the weekend. What’s more important is what’s going on with you. You’re never angry, D.” Kaminari tried once more to shrug everything off, giving a look to say that everything was going fine. But Shinsou could see straight through him, his boyfriend was never good at lying about whether or not he was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I filled out this super long incident report from a hostage situation last week to send into the police station. Now they’re saying they never received it. So I have to do the whole damn thing all over again before the villains’ trial or the station’s going to get a whole bunch of bad publicity. That, of which, will fall onto me. They’ll never want to help me with a mission again!” Kaminari rambled to the point of speed talking as he paced around the room, as if his boyfriend wasn’t with him. Shinsou walked over towards Kaminari and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders, holding the shorter one in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Denki, breathe. You’ll short circuit if you work yourself up this much.” His voice was low and rough when he spoke, but Kaminari understood the genuine concern underneath. He sighed and slowly walked over to the bed, letting himself fall and lay face flat on top of the comforter. It humored Shinso a bit, seeing how Kaminari was able to make such a joke out of his own emotions. Regardless of that, he was still incredibly concerned. He walks over to the bed and lays down on his back, turning his head to face Kaminari. “Have you ever thought of taking a break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t just take a break from being a hero. I have to be responsible now. Not gonna lie, it kind of sucks! It makes me miss the days at UA where I could go brainless and not feel like I’m risking people’s lives by doing so.” Brainless. That word immediately gave Shinsou an idea. He’d have to ask first, make sure everything was okay with Kaminari and that he’d feel comfortable with whatever would happen. But if he was okay with it, Shinsou had something he would love to try.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you can’t take a break for long. But, I might have an idea on how to make you feel better.” Shinsou cooed, his low, raspy voice slowly nearing Kaminari’s ear. He leaned upward from the bed and sat gently atop the other’s lower back, beginning to knead into his tense shoulders. Kaminari let out an exhale at the contact, needing something...</span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to distract him from the discourse going on in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?” Poor Kaminari. So incredibly oblivious. Shinsou ran a hand through the yellow hair, raising another sigh of content from the hero beneath him. He slowly lowered his hands back down to Kaminari’s shoulders, then his back, then his lower back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, clearly this paperwork thing has you stressed out. You said you missed the times where you could go brainless and feel no judgement. What you seem to have forgotten, Denki, is that you have an amazing boyfriend who knows how to do just that.” Kaminari paused, turning his head to the side so he could face Shinsou as much as possible. They had talked before about using their quirks in the bedroom, even went through with using Kaminari’s, but they had never had a thorough conversation about using Shinsou’s quirk in that way. He definitely wouldn’t mind it. He was already the more submissive one so it’s not like much would change. But a part of him longed for that warm, fuzzy feeling he’d get after going too many rounds. That mix of pain and pleasure where your head feels like it’s in the clouds and you can barely form a proper sentence. To feel like that the entire time? Sounded good to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re talking about brainwashing me and then fucking me...right?” Kaminari spoke candidly, earning a small laugh from the other. Shinsou hopped off of Kaminari and used his strength to turn the shorter one onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I was thinking. Is that okay with you?” Kaminari’s breath hitched at the sudden movements. But as soon as he looked up at Shinsou, who glared down at him with the perfect mix of gentle admiration and fiery lust, he could already feel himself getting hard. Without a second thought, Kaminari leaned up and began stripping off his shirt. He leaned up and collided his lips with Shinsou’s, gently cupping his face as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck yeah, it’s okay with me.” Kaminari quickly responded before smashing their lips together once more. He didn’t want it right away, though. He wanted to feel his partner grow more and more feral, knowing it’d make the payoff that much better. Shinsou started stripping off his clothes as well, inviting his tongue into Kaminari’s mouth. The two couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Kaminari went to wrap his arms around Shinsou’s neck, but was pushed down onto the bed in the blink of an eye. The psychic hero quickly stripped off his pants, leaving him only in boxers. He slowly snaked up Kaminari’s body, kissing and sucking on his exposed skin before getting to the waistline of the other’s pants. He looks up at Kaminari, a little hesitant at what they’re about to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re okay with this? Because once I start, you won’t be able to do anything unless I tell you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m okay with it! You know what I like and what I don’t. I trust you, ‘Toshi.” Kaminari smiled as he responded. Damn, Shinsou loved that smile. There was something about the way Kaminari’s usually positive attitude contrasted his quiet and rough demeanor. An ‘opposites attract’ sort of thing that others were confused about when the pair first made things official. But it was beautiful to them. Shinsou took a deep breath, ready to activate his quirk; the second Kaminari answered his next question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to let me in?” Kaminari gulped, both nervous and excited about what was about to happen. He’d feel everything, but he knew it’d be different. Would he even be able to say anything? It didn’t matter. He needed the stress relief and he needed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m -” Kaminari’s response was interrupted with his own choked breath as the quirk flipped a switch in his brain. It felt weird at first. His head leaned back as he felt all the tension in his body leaving him. His head felt light and fuzzy, like a freezing body being covered with a blanket. Nothing but a pure wave of relief. Shinsou smiled, tucking a strand of his boyfriend’s hair behind his now blank and pliant face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re beautiful like this. Why don’t you take these boxers off and stroke yourself for me, baby.” Kaminari immediately followed his words, not like he’d be able to do anything else. An uncontrollable sigh left his lips as Kaminari began stroking, starting slow at first. Shinsou snaked up the boy’s body and stripped off his boxers, letting his hard on free itself. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth of yours so well, baby. You’re gonna take me in your mouth, aren’t you?” As he heard those words, Kaminari wrapped his lips around the length and began working his tongue everywhere he could, his mind relishing in the pleased grunts coming from the man above him. As Shinsou began to thrust into Kaminari’s mouth, the electric hero instinctively picked up his stroking pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their moans quickly began to fill the room. Kaminari unable to hold back and Shinsou unable to give a shit about who heard the two of them. “I’d ask how you were feeling, but you can’t talk with my cock in your mouth, can you?” Shinsou groaned out, his thrusts growing rougher and less rhythmic. He wanted more, so much more. He had to be inside Kaminari and he had to be inside of him </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Much to both of their disappointment, Shinsou took his cock out of Kaminari’s mouth as he leaned over to grab a bottle of lube from their dresser drawer. He placed the bottle in Kaminari’s hand and leaned down to whisper in his ear. “Here’s what I want you to do. You’re going to lube up those fingers and fuck yourself open for me, and I’m going to stroke this cock while I watch. You won’t stop until I say so. You won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>come </span>
  </em>
  <span>until I say so. And don’t hold back, I love the noises you make for me.” That last sentence earned a moaned cry from the other. He felt so fuzzy and light in his head, but his body felt like it was going to sink into the bed. If he weren’t so focused on pleasing himself and his boyfriend, Kaminari swore he’d be able to fall asleep like this. He followed every one of Shinsou’s requests, his pleasure spiking as he felt his own fingers enter him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing Kaminari so obedient only made Shinsou want him more. He began to stroke himself, watching every inch of Kaminari’s twitch and tense up as he moved his fingers in and out. Neither of them started off gently, wanting nothing more than to reach that peak of release. Shinsou’s grunts became especially loud, signalling that he was close to release. But he wouldn’t let himself come before getting to feel Kaminari’s tight hole clench around him. “Stop, baby. You’re open and ready for me, aren’t you?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Kaminari thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am more than ready...please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to scream and beg so badly, yet he couldn’t say a word. Shinsou looked down at Kaminari’s lubed up hole, biting his lip in anticipation. Shinsou lined his cock up to the entrance, slowly thrusting into Kaminari inch by inch. Kaminari, unable to hold back his noises, yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure. With barely any movement, he could already feel the tingly, bubbly feeling of release rising in his stomach. He didn’t know how much longer he’d last. Once Shinsou had fully entered him, he began to slowly move in and out. He didn’t want to be slow, however. He craved the faces his boyfriend made when his mind was being blown. “God, you’re so tight around me. How good does it feel, baby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so....hot. S-so good.” Given he was asked to speak, Kaminari was relieved to finally tell his partner how amazing everything felt. The pleasure coursing through his veins was thicker than his own blood. He even started to feel small sparks of electricity crackling around his body, heightening every sensation. Shinsou noticed this electricity, nearly getting shocked by the volts surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to short circuit, aren’t you? Get all dumb for me? That’s exactly what you wanted, darling. I promise you you’ll get it.” Shinsou could barely get these words up as he started to thrust rougher and deeper into Kaminari, brushing up against his prostate. Their moans skyrocketed as the two reached their climax together, Kaminari bringing a mild shock to the both of them as they did so. Tired and pleasure-filled, Shinsou lifted the control on Kaminari and collapsed next to him on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Toshi….h-holy shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-so much better..I can b-barely speak.” Shinsou laughed as he went to grab a towel, cleaning Kaminari off with gentle care. He laid back down next to the younger hero and covered the both of them with a blanket as he snuggled close next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Get some sleep, baby, we’ll worry about your paperwork later.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>